


Of things he didn't need to know

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo was made a honorary babysitter, F/M, Humor, Padmé is bussy with Anakin, and Sabé knows, crack because Fives, handmaidens are cool, no jedi we die like men, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Echo found out some information he could live without. And yes Fives, he's looking at you.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Sabé - implied, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Welcome to the GAR [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Of things he didn't need to know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightingalewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/gifts).



Echo was standing at attention in Senator Amidala’s office hallway, while she and general Skywalker were  _ discussing  _ some important matters. Not that he was opposed to this, but why they needed him was beyond him. His general was force-sensitive for Force sake!

And why he let Fives persuade him into pretending to be him, was even more beyond him.

“I see that general Skywalker brought security with him this time.”

Echo snapped his head to the right and was ready to say something not diplomatic, when he registered that it was Senator Amidala. Senator Amidala, who was supposed to be inside her office and snogging with general Skywalker.

But here she was, standing tall in her immaculate robes with two CG at her back.

He blinked once, twice and thrice, but the effect was the same.

“Senator…?”

If she was here and general Skywalker was inside, then… who was with him?

“Yes, now let us not bother our general and his… friend.” Senator said with strange smile.

Echo was confused.

“I’m afraid sir… madam, that I don’t understand.”

Why the kriff was she  _ here _ ? And who the kriff was inside with his general? 

Oh, captain Rex’s going to kill him. He had one job! Just one! 

_ “Watch general Skywalker, Fives. We don’t need more diplomatic incidents.”  _

Well… at least he tried?

“You have nothing to worry about.” Senator stepped closer and Echo noticed that the mole on her left cheek was a little bit lower. Echo furrowed his forehead. The more he looked the more differences he found. Slightly sharper lined face, longer nose, lighter colour of the eyes… Of course it was one of the handmaidens! How stupid of him.

“Miss Sabé?”

“Hello Echo.” She smiled shyly, not like Senator Amidala, who would have grinned in triumph.

Wait. How did she…

“Fives never adds Miss before my name.” Sabé’s smile took on the more playful side. “Not when we are standing so close, anyway.”

The kriffing sith thrice damned hell?! What the kark Fives?!

Strange noise, something between choking and squeek, escaped his helmet and Sabé giggled. It would have been quite a nice sound if not for the implications, that were standing behind that one sentence. He didn’t need to know that. Kriffing Fives.

He will never ever again let Fives rope him into armour/name swap. Never!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave it here.  
> Night, do you remember our talks in our comment sections? A little late, but I hope it passed exam.


End file.
